Valentine's Evening
by Redline57
Summary: Kim find's a surprise for Valentine's day. Short drabble, KiGo.


Kim arrived home in the middle of February after a mission.

"Hey mom"

"Hi Kimmie-cub. How was everything?"

"Oh you know, save the world and all. No big." Kim rounded the corner and saw Anne waiting to give her a kiss on the forehead. She leaned forward before the stench of Kim's clothes knocked her back.

"Oh my word what is that smell?"

"Toxic plants again. Or something. No I don't know what I'm covered in but its not brain altering or gonna seep into my lungs or anything."

"Good, I already had to fix one today. Go clean yourself off."

"Okay mom." Kim went to wash her hands in the sink before tiptoeing upstairs to shower. Anne shouted at her from across the house.

"Oh and there's quite a valentine's day present in your room from Ron. He really went all out."

"Oh, okay mom!" Kim walked up the stairs somewhat puzzled. _Ron, a charmer? Not really, I'm surprised he remembered what today was._ Kim opened the door to her room to see a six-foot heart with a huge banner over it. "Uwa…" Kim looked aghast at the six-foot tall decoration, donning a giant red bow, the whole thing covered in a glossy bright glitter. She looked up to see the banner and nearly choked. "Happy Valentine's Day…bubble-butt?! Agh! What the heck?!" Kim ran up to get a closer look, just in case she was going crazy. She saw a card taped to the oversized heart "Ron what the hell is the matter with you!" Kim opened the card, still taped.

 _Enjoy your Valentine's day evening, princess._

"Princess? Ron doesn't call me that. Only Sh…" Kim's face faltered and she assumed attack position. "Shego." Kim froze, slowly looking around the room, looking for anything out of place. "Aha. It's a trap. I can't believe she stooped this low!" Looking down slowly she gently fished out her Kimmunicator and called Wade. "Hey Wade. Can you scan this…enigma right in front of me? Make sure it's not ticking or trapped?"

"Sure thing." The nerd made some clicks on his keyboard while a blue light emitted from Kim's device. "It's clean, inside and out."

"Inside? Um, thanks Wade." Kim hit the off button and walked slowly to the giant heart. She felt around on the side to see a crease. She pulled it to find it was a giant case. When the front pivoted open, it revealed a shelf with a hanger, holding a black evening dress. The dress was very low cut with a high slit up the left side, and thin straps and enough padding to show it was meant to be worn with nothing underneath. The note attached to the sleeve got Kim's attention first.

 _\- Enjoy yourself tonight, whatever you're doing._

-S

"She really goes all out with these things." Kim reached out, realizing she was very dirty, and opted to shower first.

Twenty minutes later, Kim walked back into her room, wearing a towel on her body, drying her hair with another one. She walked up to the heart shaped cabinet and opened it. "Okay, this is a little black dress. So…Shego must think I've got a date tonight." Kim heard her mom yelling from downstairs.

"Honey, Ron's here!"

"Okay, give me a few minutes." Before Kim could even turn around, there was a thumping on the stairs and a knock at her door.

"Kim?"

"Gimme a few minutes, Ron."

"No time. I've got to go like right now. Some guys want to study my monkey powers. Get this, the FBI is giving me a private jet ride to Vienna! Isn't that cool? Well I forget who it was, but I gotta go. I left all the info on the table. Talk to you later Kim!" Ron turned to walk downstairs, and Kim shouted at the door.

"Alright Ron, and…happy Valentine's day!" Kim looked over at the huge heart, waiting for Ron to say something.

"Oh, yeah. It is! Happy v-day Kim!" Ron shouted as he ran out the front door.

"Right. He did forget." Kim looked over at the big red closet in her room and sighed. "So it really was Shego." She walked over to it and opened it, taking the dress off the hangar. She held it in front of her, looking it over. "What's this made of?" The all-black dress may have been one color but was made of several different materials. The edges were made of suede, the bottom half looked to be made of some expensive looking alcantara, and the mid section between the two was made of a kind of leather Kim had never seen before. And the edges seemed to be blue but black at the same time, as if some deep blue cobalt were sewn into the fabric, giving it sheen and in some light an illusion of an outline if the light moved around. As she marveled at the dress, her mother again called from downstars.

"Kim, dinner."

"Coming, mom!" Kim put the dress down. "I'll decide later if I wanna try it on. If its some joke and not a trap." Kim got dressed in her regular clothes instead and headed downstairs.

Later that evening after dinner, Kim chatted with her family and watched her mom and dad exchange gift. By 9pm she had heard enough Valentine's Day taunting from her brothers for one day. She retired to her room for the evening, and when she closed the door, she turned to see the dress still lying on her bed where she was last checking it out. Kim flipped on the tv, wanting to space out. But after channel surfing through an endless sea of cheesy romance movies, she hit the mute button and looked over towards the dress. "Looks nice enough. What the heck."

Kim stood in front of her mirror, checking out the dress she was wearing from every angle. She was wearing the dress, a pair of red earrings, and a pair of black stiletto heels that were in a box at the bottom of the heart. "Geez the woman goes all out to tease me. Hey Shego, if you're watching me, thanks for replacing yet another outfit you ruined." Seconds later the Kimmunicator rang with a caller ID display of 'number unknown.' _Couldn't be._

"Hello?"

"How's it fit, sweetheart?"

"Shego!"

"How's it feel? The inside is lined with the most expensive suede money can buy."

"Did you put a camera in here?! What are you calling for? How did you get around Wade's security?"

"Insider's secrets. And no, no spy cams."

"Then how did you know I was wearing the dress?"

"Oh you are? I'm glad. Assuming you'll want to burn your old clothes. That smell doesn't wash off you know."

"Yeah cause someone ruined it. Now what do you want, and why did you send this dress? Are you screwing with me?"

"It was an apology. For ya know, covering you in all that crap, Kimmie. It was a cheap shot, even for me. Even though it was sort of an accident. So…sorry."

"Yeah but, hey wait. How would you bring that to me so fast? You got arrested didn't you?"

"Minor charges, bailed out, got friends who can ship things fast. What? Did you think I'd sneak into your house myself when you weren't here? That's over the line, Kimmie. Plus it's not worth my time." Kim could practically hear shego smiling through the phone.

"You're evil."

"That and more. But I wouldn't do that to you."

"Why should I believe or trust you?"

"Because you're still wearing it." Shego smirked as she stepped through Kim's window into her bedroom, dropping the phone she was on.

"Shego!" Kim screeched as she dropped her phone, instinctually covering herself.

"Nice view."

"Get out!" Kim growled as she walked toward's the woman, one hand looking ready to kill, the other hand covering the very low bust line of the dress. Shego backed up and put her hands up.

"Hey, I'm here on a truce."

"You came to attack me in my house after all!"

"I _just_ told you I wouldn't come to your house to attack you. That's over the line, even for me."

"Oh yeah? Then what are you doing here?"

"Getting to see the fruits of my labor. Even if it was someone else's."

"So this was a ruse? You just wanted to tease me? I'm expected to believe that?" Kim's scowl turned into an expression of just frustration.

"A little, yeah. Besides, no one can look that threatening in a dress like that." Shego smiled, looking Kim up and down. Kim reached for her towel, covering her shoulder and wrapping it around her torso. She didn't know if she should fight Shego, but in her outfit, including a pair of stiletto heels, the lesser part of her mind opted to trust the woman. Besides, the shoes alone would take too long to unlace. She blushed, looking down, realizing that she'd never felt quite embarrassed in this way. Maybe it was because the woman bought her what she estimated to be a several thousand-dollar dress. Or maybe it was because the dress was nearly skintight and cut low enough to show more skin than she let others see. She braved a glance and noticed Shego checking her out. Kim noticed what was missing. Shego was smiling. A very feint smile, but it wasn't a smirk, a grin, or a sarcastic look of any kind. Shego was actually checking her out. And that thought made her turn very red.

"I did specify that dress, they did a good job making it. Those dark rubies sewn into the neckline match the crimson blush on your face right now." Shego grinned looking Kim in the eyes. She caught the fiend's look and blushed even harder. "Anyway, goodnight Kim."

"Ah, w-wait." Kim stepped forward, still holding the towel over her dress. "Thanks. That was…nice of you?"

"You're welcome." The two smile at each other. "So Kim. This is how you're spending Valentine's day, huh?"

"Yeah, looks like it. Hey I got a new dress" Kim daunted.

"I see that. Looks great on you."

"Um. We're on a truce right?" Shego nodded. "I'm not sure how you got here but I bet it was a long…flight? Do you wanna stay for a bit? So long as the truce lasts a whole 24 hours." Shego turned around and closed the window.

The two ended up talking for a bit. Kim leaned off the bed to pickup her phone, her towel sliding off her shoulders. By reflex, she grabbed it and blushed, pulling it up, looking at Shego who gave her a dumb look. "Last I checked you weren't wet, Kimmie." Shego smirked. "Or are you?" Shego grinned as she leaned over, sliding the dress up Kim's leg with her hand.

"SHEGO!"

"Hah hah! You're a lot of fun you know that?"

"You're awful! What are you into girls or something?"

"Just superheroines. Well just redheaded ones at least." Kim threw her pillow at Shego in frustration and to hide the rose color on her cheeks.

The two argued for a little while, Kim gradually letting her guard down as the villaness made herself comfortable in the redhead's bedroom. She turned on the TV volume again, and after a while they ended up watching some cheesy romance movie together. The animosity had died down and so did kim's apprehensions, so they found a cheesy movie they could make sarcastic comments about. They two spent the evening enjoying themselves in front of the TV, Shego taking all her liberties and Kim relaxing around the girl, stealing a glance or two when the villain wasn't looking. _Shego may be a professional but off the clock we could be good friends._ She smiled and the two watched another movie.

"These are the lamest ones."

"Yeah, its like who directs these anyway?" At one point Kim and Shego were debating a plothole but turned back to the movie just to see a kiss, which was between two girls. _I'm sure Shego was kidding. But it's not the end of the world if she was. I guess I can relax around her a little bit._ By the end of the movie, Kim had the box of tissues out, sniffling at the final kiss of the movie.

"Oh Kimmie that movie was so lame. You are such a girly girl."

"Hey it was sweet! They finally found each other."

"Yeah yeah." Shego looked out the window to see a bird land in its nest. "Well Kimmie, better head out before your folks wake up."

"Oh wow its late. The sun is about to come up."

"Yeah." Shego faked a yawn, acting tired enough to leave. "Well, hope ya had fun."

"I did" Kim smiled. " Well, happy Valentine's day, Shego."

"You too, Kimmie." The girls smiled. Shego walked to the window as Kim followed. She lifted her leg and put one foot on the windowsill and leaned down to open it. She turned to look at Kim as the girl stood right next to her by the window to close it after she left.

"H-hey Shego. Since it is Valentines day, y'know…"

"Hmm?" The girl smirked. She leaned forward, closing the distance and just smiled at Kim for a moment, as if she was memorizing her smile. Kim on the other hand recalled the romance scene in the movie they watched, cheesy as it was, it left her in a emotional mood. Too enamored in her memories of the movie, Kim subconsciously acted on what she had seen. _I guess just as a friend?_ Nervously, Kim leaned forward, eyes half closed and leans to kiss Shego when the woman leans back. Kim opens her eyes to a shocked look. "Uh Kim?"

"Sh-shego?"

"Kim, um, I don't swing that way. I'm straight." Kim's face faltered, as she turned red from embarrassment and rejection. _No way!?_

"I…but…Shego?" Kim started to nearly cry in shock while looking at the girl.

"Hey if you do that's cool." She looked at the woman like she had just run over her puppy.

"A-all that teasing and everything and…you're ARE evil!" Kim stared mouth agape looking at the girl right in front of her, a mix of rage and sadness on her face.

"I know. But I couldn't miss up seeing that face, Kimmie." Shego grinned and tapped Kim on the nose. "You're so fun to tease." Shego laughed heartily. "Oh man…your face!" Kim's face contorted from a dejected look to one of pure anger.

"SHEGO!" Kim pulled her arms back and shoved Shego as hard as she could. The villain grabbed her arms and pulled them around herself, pulling the girl's face within inches of her own.

"Relax, _Kimmie_. You gotta learn to take a joke." Shego leaned forward and captured Kim's lips with her own, closing her eyes and moaning gently against the teen's pink lips. Shego slid her hands down the girl's arms, wrapping her arms around Kim, embracing the girl while doing her best to give the girl her first _real_ kiss. Kim was in shock, her eyes wide open as the woman slid her tongue over her lips, making the redhead's vision go fuzzy.

When the two separated, Shego was purring like a lioness and Kim was on cloud nine with no expression on her face. "Shego…" Kim smiled, eyes halfway closed while she looked up at the ceiling. "wow…"

"Pretty good, huh? Bubble butt!"

"Hey!"

"Hehehe."

"But wait, does this mean…?"

"Boy you're dumb sometimes." Shego reached around and kissed Kim yet again. "Happy Valentine's day, princess."


End file.
